Im Here Sammy
by Supernatural720
Summary: Teen-Chester! Sam is 16 and Dean is 19, After sam gets beaten up dean is there for him. My first story so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Wee-chester! Sam is 16 and Dean is 19, Sam gets beaten up and dean is there to take care of him.

" Dad he should have been home by now school ended an hour ago " Dean frantically exclaimed while looking at the clock then his father.

" Your right come on lets go see what's holding the boy up" but as john turned to look at his oldest son he saw him frantically grabbing his keys and his jacket., and did the same.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Please stop " whimpered Sam as he felt another foot in his already broken ribs he gasped for air when the bully kicked him again and again until he was numb from all the pain.

" Ya that's right you will think twice next time you want to stand up for your loser friend" Billy smirked, and with another punch he made his point and walked out of the school bathroom.

Sam could feel the pain it was everywhere he was being beating up for almost an hour by Billy and his friends on the floor of the bathroom. He tried to stay awake because he knew dean was coming. He felt the darkness take over and this time he didn't fight it because he didn't want to feel the pain anymore. Then everything went dark.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The impala came to shrieking stop in front of Sam's high school and for once dean didn't care about his baby's tires the only thing on his mind was sammy.

_Where are you Sammy? You have to be ok, I would never be able to live with myself is something happened to you._

Dean and his father frantically searched the empty high school, Dean passed the bathroom on the way to Sam's classroom. Empty, the classroom looked deserted _where the hell was Sammy?_

On his journey back he heard a whimper a faint whimper but it was indeed a whimper. Stopping dead in his tracks so he could pay more attention and he heard it again. It was coming from the bathroom, and without thinking he ran inside the bathroom. The blood drained from his face when he saw his little brother sprawled out on the floor blood and bruises covering his body.

" Sammy? " Dean said worridly knealing next to his brother checking over his injuries but being gentle enough incase something was broken.

He winced when he relized that 4 of Sam's ribs were broken, _ Shit! When I find out who did this there going to wish they hadn't messed with my sammy. _

" DAD!" Dean yelled hoping his dad would hear he would be damned if he had to leave his brother when he needed him most, but all those thoughts vanished when he heard his dad running in his direction.

" Dad were in here! In the bathroom! " Dean exclaimed while holding Sam's limp body in his arms.

When John came smashing through the bathroom doors he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his youngest son bloody and bruised, and if it wasn't for the shaky rise and fall he would have thought he wasn't even alive.

"Oh my God" John said almost frozen, "Dad call 911 Dad! NOW" Dean yelled not in anger but worried that his little brother was in bad condition.

John snapped out of it and quickly and dialed 911, after hanging up the phone he looked at dean and explained " Paramedics should be here in 5 minutes for now we need to lay him flat so it's easier for him to breath" and if almost on command Sam was quickly but carefully lowered to the tiled bathroom floor.

They could hear the sirens now, it going to be ok your going to be ok Sammy, Dean thought.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dean and John sat anxiously in the waiting room for nearly two hours when finally they heard " Family of Samuel Winchester "

The oldest Winchester rose from their chairs and in complete unison walked toward the doctor and said " How is Sam? "

" I'm Dr. Stryks , Sam's Doctor Sam suffered 4 broken ribs a broken wrist, a sever concussion and some minor cuts and bruises." The doctor stated not beating around the bush at all.

" Is H-He going to be o-okay" Trying not to break out in to a full out sob Dean asked.

" With plenty of rest, he is expected to make a full recovery you can go and see him now I will get a nurse to take you to Sam's room" and with that the doctor and the Winchesters say thank you and she was off again to check up on another patient of hers.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When the boys entered Sam's room they were taken back at the sight the usually cheer full but still a complete smart-ass much like dean was pale with dark circles under his eyes and monitors and IV's running in every direction. Sam didn't look good to say the very least.

"Sammy? Oh god I'm so s-sorry" dean explained while curling up carefully next to his little brother on the hospital bed one hand pushing Sam's hair out of his eyes and the other gently holding the non broken hand.

" This is all my fault it m-my job to care of you and I can't even do that" Dean felt a tear streaking down his face and didn't even care that his father was sitting behind him but was glad that he was letting have his space next to Sam.

Resting his head gently on Sam's shoulder and letting himself fall asleep he hadn't relized how exaughest he really was until his eyelid finaly fell and he fell asleep quickly cradling his little brother in his arms.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The beam of light was beaming through the window but that's not what woke dean up no it was a raspy voice and a hand stroking his.

" D-Dean" Sam questioned with a quiet voice.

" Sammy! Oh thank god your awake" Dean said all tiredness was out of his voice now.

" W-what H-happened Ugh!" a wave of pain went through his body when he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy Sammy you broke 4 ribs and your wrist are you in pain I can go get the nurse" Dean asked worriedly.

" No you're here I'm okay now you're here" Sam managed to mumble out just before he fell asleep again.

Dean fully understood every word of what Sammy said" That's right I'm right here and Im not going anywhere I got you"

Dean sighed before falling asleep again holding Sam in his arms knowing everything would be ok.

More chapters to come! Hoped you like reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later and Sam was awake and less out of it; " Nock it off dean give it back! " " You want come and get it " Dean said sarcastically knowing Sam couldn't get it but still held as high as possible even though Sam was almost taller than him.

"Boy's nock it off dean give your brother the remote" John said, leaning in the door frame with a cup of hot coffee holding back laughter at the sight of his two boys joking around.

" Fine " mockingly dean handed the remote to Sam for the small hospital T.V.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Things were slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as it got with the Winchester John thought to himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" Things are looking really good Sam it looks like you should be able to be released tomorrow afternoon," Dr. Strykes confirmed with a smile.

Sam's face said it all god he couldn't wait to get back home or a crappy motel room that they called home until the next town, the next hunt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just as the doctor had assured Sam was released the next day, but only if he stayed in bed for at least the next 2 weeks so his ribs could fully heal. Sam wasn't too happy about that but as long as it meant him getting out of this place he was fine with it.

" Hey Sammy?" Dean asked while helping Sam into the passenger side of his impala.

" Yeah" Sam replied.

" I know you probably don't want to talk about it but who did this to you" Dean could tell he probably should of waited by the expression on Sam's face, but he couldn't just sit and let the person who did this get away. No they were going to pay for hurting Sam His Sammy.

" U-um, it doesn't matter dean" Sam's face was tensing up, and was fighting back his emotions.

" Dammit Sam it does matter please just tell me"

" Billy and his friends ok?" " Dean I know what you are going to do" Sam explained while telling dean what the boys that had hurt him looked like.

" I know but I cant just sit around and your not going to stop me" Dean stated matter of fact-ly

" I don't want to I was going to say, thank you " Sam said and realized that it took dean by surprise.

" Oh your welcome Sammy. " Giving his kid brother a pat on the shoulder.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That night when Sam was asleep comfortably in bed dean grabbed his keys and jacket and got into his impala, quietly pulling away from this house.

He was headed to the bridge where he thought he would find the jerks that had hurt his brother, cranking up his favorite Metallica tape dean pulled next to the bridge.

Dean walked towards 4 Teenagers that were messing around with broken beer bottles when one of them noticed him " who the fu- " he didn't get a chance be finish because dean had knocked him out with a punch to the face.

Dean Punched the brown haired one who he understood to be Jimmy, Billy's best friend he dropped to the floor and dean kicked him once in the ribs making sure to break some ribs.

" Hurts doesn't it" Dean said with a smirk

He realized that he had a smile on his face this entire time.

" Wait man who are you- what did I do to you?" the blond kid with a Mohawk said.

"You Billy" Dean questioned knowing very well the answer.

The kids reaction said it all and with that dean punched him twice till he fell to the ground and then kicked three more times again in the gut.

" You see I don't like people hurting my little brother Sam, and when you see him at school on Monday you don talk to him, look at him hell you get closer than ten feet, you will have a lot more problems than a broken nose and some ribs"

Dean Smiled as he walked away leaving all four Boys on the ground all except two out cold. Making sure that he broke each one of their ribs, and punched them in the face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dean?"

" Yeah"

" I heard you leave last night and I just wanted to tell you thanks"

" No problem Sammy the only one that gets to pick on you is me" Laughing while sipping his coffee motioning to Sam's cup he got him.

Dean couldn't help but laugh while Sam took a sip of the coffee and spit it out.

" Sick Dean! "

Dean was hysterically laughing and held up salt packets that he put in Sam's coffee " that's for making me watch the history channel in the hospital while there was a game on" Dean smirked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day Sam was planning getting dean back for the cup of coffee the other day, so when his dad was taking them out to a local diner for dinner Sam remembered some super glue he had purchased for a school project and put it in his pocket before anyone could see.

The family sat down in a booth and after ordering there drinks Dean got up and went to go to the bathroom that's when Sam grabbed deans Root Beer bottle and put superglue all over it.

Less than two minutes after dean was sitting back down and John simply smiled he knew about Dean and the coffee so he figured to let Sam get his brother before calling it off.

" Hey dean"

"Yeah"

" Cheers "

" For what?" dean questioned his little brother but held up his glass to meet with his brothers on the other side of the table.

" Oh ya know" Sam said holding back laughter.

Dean looked at his brother quizzically until taking a sip of his soda, when he went to go put his drink down his hand was stuck.

" You didn't"

"Oh I did" Sam busted with laughter holding up the superglue bottle.

John was hysterical and Dean just sat there looking at his hand but started to laugh himself to.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Finished

Hoped you liked it, I love reviews!

I had planned on making it longer but I like how this had ended up so I went with it.


End file.
